


Crying over the Warp Core

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna is pregnant and does in fact cry, F/F, Hormones, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Starting A Family, Voyager, just pure fluff, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: Just pure fluff: B'Elanna is pregnant.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Crying over the Warp Core

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Established Janeway/Torres, married and expecting! B’Elanna is pregnant and experiencing some interesting mood swings. Inspired by a RP story.

Kathryn Janeway found that being the Captain of a Starship had its privileges and perks. For instance, she could take shore leave whenever she wanted, if she wanted to conduct business in her quarters, she could. She could delegate duties and her orders would be carried out. Kathryn was sure her First Officer didn’t find that to be a perk for himself, but it came in handy when her attention was needed elsewhere. 

The newest perk was the Engineering crew taking it upon themselves to send the Captain private transmissions if their pregnant Chief Engineer was over exerting herself or in some crisis. Kathryn was sure her wife would not appreciate knowing her own staff was watching her, but secretly, she appreciated it. 

“Commander, you have the bridge. I am needed in Engineering,” Kathryn said, standing up from her command chair after closing out the message on the center work console.

Chakotay smirked, watching her closely, “Something tells me another engineer just snitched on their Chief.”

Kathryn nodded with a chuckle, “You would be correct in that assumption.”

“B’Elanna’s going to hate that when she finds out,” he said.

“Something tells me she already knows when I just appear randomly.” Kathryn smiled as she walked around the workstations and to the turbolift, calling for deck 11. Kathryn’s thumb ran over the gold band on her finger as she waited for the lift to stop. The message from Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti had been rather vague, saying only, ‘Captain, please come to Engineering, ASAP.’ She was used to Seven of Nine requesting a prompt appearance, but not anyone else. However, when it came to her pregnant wife, she made an exception. 

B’Elanna and her had been married for over a year before they took the leap into starting a family. The Doctor assisted them with being able to conceive a baby that shared both of their DNA. Kathryn had struggled with her Starfleet principles to keep Voyager from turning into a generational ship, but she couldn’t deny her heart's desire. Neither could some of her other crew members, it seemed because once her relationship with B’Elanna was out in the open, several crew members had paired up. Kathryn found she was okay with it because now that she was married and had a baby on the way, she couldn’t picture living her life in solitude ever again. 

Walking into Engineering, Nicoletti was quick to the Captain's side as if she had been hovering by the doors, waiting for her commanding officer to enter, “Captain, thank you for coming, Lieutenant Torres is in her office crying.”

Kathryn’s brow furrowed, “Thank you, Lieutenant.” She didn’t linger to make conversation as she crossed the engine room to the Chief Engineer’s office. She pressed the chime and entered the office once the doors opened. There, she found her pregnant wife frantically trying to wipe at her tears and control her crying.

“B’Ela? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, Kat, it’s nothing,” B’Elanna said quietly, feeling relieved that it was her wife and not another one of her engineers. She instantly wondered how Kathryn knew. She had her speculations that her staff was sending messages to her wife.

“It must be something if you’re hiding in your office crying, what is it?” Kathryn crossed the short distance to kneel before her wife.

“It’s silly,” B’Elanna relented. “You’ll laugh.”

“Tell me, baby, please.” Kathryn moved her hands up the sides of B’Elanna’s thighs, bringing one up to rest on the pregnant belly. “I can’t make it better until you tell me why you’re crying.” 

B’Elanna looked off, “I was working on the diagnostic for the Warp Core assembly…” she trailed off. Kathryn urged her wife on. “Well, when I got to the matter/antimatter reaction assembly output numbers… our maximum output is running at 4.5 thousand teradyness per second.” The increase in numbers reduced B’Elanna to tears again.

Kathryn stared at her wife, trying to understand what the issue was, “That’s a good thing though? You’re crying because we increased our output?”

B’Elanna nodded, “Yes... see… it’s silly. I’m crying over a Warp Core diagnostic.”

The Captain’s face melted in a look of awe. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yes, there is. I’m the Chief Engineer, I don’t cry over diagnostics.”

Kathryn pushed herself up enough to kiss B’Elanna on the lips with a grin, “My Chief Engineer does.” She smiled at her, “And, it makes me love her even more. What can I do to make it better?”

B’Elanna stared at Kathryn, continuing to pout, “Kiss me again.” Kathryn happily obliged, leaning in to kiss her wife lovingly. 

“Better?” Kathryn asked once they parted to catch their breath.

“Mm, you always know how to make me feel better,” B’Elanna said. The engineer’s face grew serious, “Now, which one of them told you?” She asked as she motioned to Main Engineering.

Kathryn chuckled and pressed a kiss to the growing baby bump before she said, “Just one of the many perks of being the Captain, I know all.” She stood up and began to walk to the door. “I’ll see you at lunch, and, B’Ela, good work on those numbers, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna nodded and fought the urge to get weepy again, “Little one, I need you to stop making me cry over Warp Core diagnostics,” she said, rubbing her stomach. She was rewarded with a tiny flutter of movement. She smiled, “Let’s go threaten to make whoever keeps telling your mom about me they’ll be scrubbing the plasma injectors if they do it again,” she smirked as she stood up and returned to Main Engineering.

-Done

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Your comments are like coffee in my veins.. oh so good!
> 
> I'm on tumblr: JanewaysEngineer and twitter: JanewaysEnginer  
> I welcome prompts and writing ideas.


End file.
